


Sing Your Heart Out

by charjx



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Complete, Drunken Confessions, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Karaoke, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjx/pseuds/charjx
Summary: A certain angel and demon got so drunk that they decided to do a karaoke session. Feelings can be poured out through songs.





	Sing Your Heart Out

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Another random idea I had to put in writing otherwise it will never leave me. I picked these songs, aside from the canon Queen songs, because I felt that they were fun and conveyed the meaning that only our dumb angel and demon can express in song. Enjoy!

It has been awhile since Aziraphale and Crowley drank this much alcohol. Then again, apocalypse crisis averted, heaven and hell would finally leave them alone so what is not to celebrate? Aziraphale felt so drunk he could barely get up and walk out of Crowley’s apartment in one piece. He had been to Crowley’s place quite a fair few times now and it was starting to feel comfortable, especially with the lush plants he keeps.

 

‘Angel!’ said Crowley followed by a giggle. ‘Why don’t we do a karaoke session together?’

 

‘A karaoke session?’ now it was Aziraphale’s turn to giggle. ‘We’re both so drunk we would ruin the song.’

 

‘But that’s the beauty of karaoke. It’s even more fun when you do it drunk.’

 

‘Do you even have a karaoke machine?’

 

Crowley miracled one in front of them. ‘I do now.’

 

The karaoke machine consists of a wireless microphone, a 40 inch flat screen tv and a killer sound system.

 

‘So what song are you gonna sing Crowley?’ asked Aziraphale releasing a hiccup.

 

‘I’ll let the machine choose for me!’ said Crowley confidently as he selected random.  

 

The machine ran through a series of song titles and artist names like a slot machine, finally settling on one.

 

Aziraphale looked at the screen and then at Crowley. The demon’s eyes were unreadable as always behind those sunglasses but Aziraphale could tell he was momentarily stunned.

 

**Halo by Beyonce**

 

Crowley got up as the music started to play. His words started as tentative as Beyonce was obviously not one of his frequent jams. Though, for a drunk demon, Aziraphale thought his voice sounded divine.

 

_Remember those walls I built_

_Well, baby, they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make a sound_

_I found a way to let you win_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halooo_

_I got my angel now_

 

Crowley was walking back and forth with the mic. His sauntering even more dramatic than usual. He pointed at Aziraphale at the “I got my angel now” verse. Aziraphale could only burst out laughing. ‘Ahaa! Good one Crowley!’

 

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you break it_

_It's the risk that I'm taking_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

 

He turned straight towards Aziraphale, facing him.

 

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

 

Aziraphale’s face grew hot. His deep voice somehow adding more gravitas to the song.

 

_You're everything I need and moreeee_

_It's written all over your faceee_

_Baby, I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

 

He changed his volume to a higher pitch.

 

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_

_I can see your halo (halo) halo_

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_

_I can see your halo (halo) haloooo_

 

As the song ended, he flopped down on the floor next to Aziraphale. He appeared out of breath. They looked at each other and giggled.

 

‘That was marvelous Crowley!’ said Aziraphale clapping his hands. Crowley could only beam at his angel. He handed Aziraphale the mic. ‘Your turn.’

 

Aziraphale took it. ‘Very well.’ He too did a random selection. Crowley nearly spat out his wine when he saw where the song landed.

 

**2 Become 1 by Spice Girls**

 

Aziraphale seemed too drunk to care about decorum as he practically squealed at the song. ‘Oh my! I’m a huge fan!’

 

As angels could not dance with Aziraphale’s exception of the Govette, he started to sway side to side holding the microphone close to him as he sang. Crowley could not even pay attention to his angel’s singing but rather he was more fixated on his swaying hips.

 

_Come a little bit closer baby, get it on, get it on_

_'Cause tonight is the night when two become oneeee_

 

Aziraphale was off key but he sang with much vigor while looking at his demon.

 

_I need some love like I never needed love before_

_(Wanna make love to ya baby)_

 

Crowley could not feel himself exhale as his angel went down, crawled on the floor in a cat-like manner, towards him. He felt the heat rising and it was not his face. He definitely needed another drink, maybe 10 more.

 

_I had a little love, now I'm back for more_

_(Wanna make love to ya baby)_

_Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be_

 

When the song ended, both Crowley and Aziraphale were inches away from each other’s face. Crowley could smell the sweet breath of alcohol from his angel. Neither of them said anything. It took Crowley an immense will power to pull away. He took the microphone from Aziraphale and miracled him some pillows to lean back instead of the hard floor.

 

He felt he had to smack himself in the face when he saw what the karaoke machine churned out.

 

**Angels by Robbie Williams**

 

Aziraphale was looking at him intently. Now he felt the need to do it right. Crowley put on his best crooning voice.

 

_When I'm feeling weak_

_And my pain walks down a one way street_

_I look above -_

 

Crowley shook his head which earned a thumbs up from Aziraphale.

 

_And I know I'll always be blessed with love_

_And as the feeling grows_

_He breathes flesh to my bones_

 

Aziraphale raised his eyebrow at the change of pronoun, the feeling not lost to him that Crowley took off his sunglasses and was making tender eye contact with him.

_And when love is dead_

_I'm loving angels instead_

 

Crowley went into dramatic mode as he put his arms out as he belted out the chorus.

 

_And through it allllllll he offers me protection_

_A lot of love and affection_

_Whether I'm right or wrong_

_And down the waterfall_

_Wherever it may take me_

_I know that life won't break me_

_When I come to call_

_he won't forsake me-_

 

Crowley pointed at Aziraphale.

 

_I'm loving angels instead_

 

The angel felt a wave of strong emotion wash over him. He knew angels only meant one angel in particular. He knew that Crowley knew what he was feeling. Deep down, Aziraphale knew this was a long time coming. They have both been dancing around for the past couple thousand years or so. Now that the apocalypse has come and gone, they were free to both make a decision. Crowley has made his. Now it is time for Aziraphale to choose.

 

Crowley looked terrified that he just put his heart out on his sleeve. Why did he have to be so stupid? Aziraphale did not say anything to him. Instead, he took the microphone from Crowley. He did not choose his next song randomly.

 

**Wonderwall by Oasis**

 

Crowley’s heart tightened. Could it mean what he thinks it means?

 

Aziraphale’s take on the song was slightly raspy but conveyed the conviction he had towards Crowley.

 

_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now_

 

A smile was spreading across Crowley’s face. He felt a rising swell of happiness that was foreign to him yet he decided it was a feeling he did not mind experiencing.

 

_Back beat, the word is on the street_

_That the fire in your heart is out_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before_

_But you never really had a doubt_

_I don't believe that anybody feels_

_The way I do about you nowwww_

 

Aziraphale took Crowley’s hand, pulled him up and held him close. He dropped the mic by the pillow.

 

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I would_

_Like to say to you_

_But I don't know howwwww_

 

They were waltzing together slowly. It should not have been possible. Both angels and demons could not dance. Yet here they were.

 

_Because maybeee_

_You're gonna be the one that saves meeee_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwalllll_

 

Aziraphale serenaded to Crowley with such tenderness and vulnerability that the demon felt his fears of rejection melt away. ‘So does that clear things up between us?’ asked Aziraphale smiling.

 

‘It does angel. It does,’ whispered Crowley as he went in to kiss his angel.

 

Aziraphale matched Crowley’s pace from gentle to passionate. They did not know how long they kissed as neither broke apart, only that they somehow ended up on the floor.

 

Both Aziraphale and Crowley lay on the floor, pillows under their heads as they hugged each other face to face. After all that, Aziraphale felt tired. He had never slept before but now, in Crowley’s embrace, would be a good time to try.

 

‘I think I will try this sleeping thing,’ he yawned. ‘I hear is very comfortable, especially when you get to wake up next to the person you love. Sweet dreams Crowley.’

 

Crowley chuckled while caressing his angel’s hair. ‘I bet it is. Sweet dreams Angel.’


End file.
